Getting out of the Hunting Life, well sort of
by cjb1990
Summary: Jules, the youngest Winchester. At sixteen, she picked up her brother from college only for his gf to die. At seventeen, she lost her dad. Eighteen her brother, only for him to live. Nineteen, she lost her other brother to hell. And the last two years were the freaking apocalypse with her brother once again dead. It was just her Winchester luck she decided to retire in Beacon Hills
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, yeah I'm alive. Starting this story as a way to break through on the cement and stainless steel wall that is called my writers block. Well, that and I can't believe I couldn't find a crossover with supernatural with an older Winchester sibling settling in Beacon Hills. So here is my try!**

 **As usual, I don't own anything!**

 **Read and review please, lots of love**

 **Cjb1990**

* * *

Dean stared at his little sister in shock. They were standing in the backyard of Lisa's house, looking at the stars with a beer in both their hands. They had been with Lisa for two weeks now, and in that time they had barely spoken any meaningful words at each other. That is until tonight.

"I'm leaving, Dean," she had said looking up at the stars.

The silence, which had already been awkward, turned leaden.

Dean turned to watch the face of his sister. She had turned twenty one a few months back. They hadn't been able to really celebrate, considering the crap they were dealing with. She hadn't wanted to, either, considering that it was a week after they had lost Ellen and Jo while trying to ice the devil.

Her wavy hair hung loose just over her shoulders, an old plaid shirt and tight jeans with her heavy boots, she looked the same as she always did. And yet, there was something explicitly different about her. Dean kept staring until he figured it out; her shoulders, which had been curled into themselves, were straight and set with her determination. She really was leaving, and he knew nothing he would say would make a difference in her stubborn mind.

"What?" he finally croaked.

Jules finally turned and looked at her big brother with a sad smile.

"I know what you promised to Sam, Dean," she sighed, "but I can't be here. This, this is your salvation, not mine."

A hand pulled through her tresses roughly, eyes watering. "We both know that we can't look at each other right now. Let alone talk, or hell, _help_ each other with this. Every time we try, all we can see or hear is…"

"Sammy," Dean finished with a sigh. He knew she was right. He had trouble looking her in the eye ever since that day that their brother jumped into that hole. He hated himself for it, but couldn't help the wince that came on his face when he saw the same eyes on her face. Dean knew that it was the same for her.

"What would you be doing then," he asked roughly, his sadness and grief turning his voice hard and angry. "Hunting? By yourself? You know that ain't going to happen, sis. The only ones you're hunting with will be me or Bobby."

Jules snorted, no matter what Dean would always be the overprotective ass he had been all her life. Sam had been the same, just a little less with the ass part. Her heart broke once more; Sam.

"You're not the only one he got a promise out of, Dean," she confessed. "And I know my head is nowhere near enough to be considered in the game. If I go out now, I get myself killed. Not an option."

"Then where will you be going, huh?" he barked. It was unnatural to let her go out in the world by herself. All his life, he had been watching over her. And if he was unavailable, he made damn sure Bobby or Sammy were there.

Jules turned back to look at the stars. "I don't know," she replied with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Get in the car and drive, I guess. Maybe California, I always liked the weather there. Just drive 'till I stop and try to build myself a life. Hell, maybe I even try and get a degree or something."

Dean rubbed his forehead roughly. It had always been a dream of Sam to get their little sister more in life than hunting. Looked like he was finally getting his wish.

"I can't just let you go," he was still trying to resist her plan, although he knew it was futile.

Jules shot him a quick glance. "I'm not disappearing on you, Dean. I would still have a phone, maybe I can even come visit, or you can come to me, once I settle on somewhere."

Dean didn't answer this time, just pulled her into a tight hug and refused to let the tears in his eyes drop.

"Take care of yourself, little sister," he whispered brokenly in her hair. He was failing once more in keeping his family together.

"You too, big brother," Jules shot back, tightening the hold she had on his waist.

The next morning, Dean watched silently as Jules loaded up the beat up Plymouth with her dufflebags. Lisa had been shocked when his sibling had announced she was leaving over breakfast, but hadn't protested when Dean never said anything. Ben had been disappointed, he had liked his sister a lot.

Jules paused as she looked over her shoulder at the front door where he stood guard. She gave him a half smile, before settling in behind the wheel.

As she drove off with a roar of the engine, Dean finally allowed the tears that he had been fighting to fall down.


	2. Chapter 1

Jules looked up at the sound of the bell over the door. She wasn't surprised in the least when the lanky teenager stumbled through into the diner. It was just after school time, and as was the routine of the teenager, he made his way to the diner immediately to hang out with his dad for a bit.

The diner was conveniently situated right around the corner of the Sheriff's department. Sheriff Stilinski took an hour long break to hang out with his son a bit, when the work load permitted it of course. On the days that he couldn't make it, Stiles came over often enough and tried to bribe her to help him with his homework. It always made for fun banter between the two, and Jules had become protective over the teenager in her time here. Him and his best friend Scott always managed to get themselves into trouble.

"Hey Jules," Stiles greeted her as he sat down at the counter. "Can I get a coffee please?"

Jules looked him over and noticed the trembling of his hands.

"Yeah, I don't think so," she responded.

"What! Why not?" he asked outraged.

"Because I'm afraid that if I give you only a little caffeine right now, you'd have a heart attack," she nodded towards his hands. "Little too much Adderall?"

Stiles looked at his hands as if he only now noticed he had them. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Maybe," he replied to her.

She snorted and shook her head, handing him a large glass of ice tea.

"Your dad coming over today?" she asked him.

As he was about to reply, the bell jingled again and in stepped Sheriff Stilinski. He looked around and saw Stiles sitting at the counter, with Jules standing behind it. He quickly made his was over to the two and sat down beside his son.

Jules smiled at him and poured him a cup of coffee without him asking for it.

"Hiya, Sheriff," she greeted the man as she sat the cup down in front of him.

"Bless you, Jules," he smiled at her as he took a large sip of his coffee. "Fresh batch?"

"Only the best for our law enforcement officers," she replied with a wink.

He laughed and took another sip, sighing in appreciation.

"Okay, now you two are just mocking me," his son piped up indignantly.

Noah looked over confused, until he noticed the glass of ice tea in front of his son. Before he could say a word though, Jules already replied.

"When you can hold your hand steady for ten seconds straight, you get a cup. Otherwise, no."

She looked him straight in the eyes, with that strong look she had always mastered. Noah had always been envious of that look that got his son to do what he was told almost immediately. In his heart, he knew what a blessing the young waitress had been for him. She had rolled into town almost a year ago, signed up at the local college and started working at the diner. She had hit it off with Stiles and looked after him like a protective older sister.

When he had to work late, it happened more often than not that he rang her and she would make sure that he ate and did his homework and all. He knew that the death of Claudia had created a large hole in his son's life (not to mention his own), but Jules somehow managed to give him some of that motherly protection that all children crave.

Meanwhile, Stiles had looked over at Jules and had held out his hand in a challenge. In three seconds his hand started to tremble again. He looked at his hand in betrayal.

"Yep, no coffee for you mister," she concluded as she walked off to get food to a table.

"Want to tell me why your hand is trembling that much, son?" Noah asked casually.

"Maybe, just maybe," Stiles began, "I had a little too much Adderall. But I needed it to make sure I had all the summer work done. And you know that Harris is going to give us a test the first day back, because that's the ass that he is. You know I don't do that well in chemistry and…"

"Stiles, breathe," he instructed his hyperactive son. He took another sip of his coffee as the two started to catch each other up on their days.

As her shift ended and she made her way home, Jules picked up her phone. She mentally calculated the hours and decided that Dean was probably just hanging out around the house at this time. As she let the phone ring, she sighed.

Things still weren't easy between the two siblings, but they were better. They sometimes even spoke of Sam, although those conversations were rare and far between. But she knew that Dean finally had some stability with Lisa and she knew he loved Ben like his own. He was proud of her and the life she had built for herself, while still remaining on the fringe of the hunting world.

She was more like a retired Bobby now, handling information and sending hunters to places where they were needed. The fact she was now studying mythology and folklore meant she was now somewhat an encyclopedia of the weird. She smiled sadly at that, Dean used to call Sam that.

"Hey little sister," his voice sounded in her ear.

"Hey Dean," she replied as she walked through her front door.

No things still weren't good, but they were better. The only thing that still gave her nightmares every night was that Sam was stuck in the box with Lucifer and Micheal. If only she knew how to get him out. She had scoured every source she could think of, but it all lead to the same thing.

Freeing Sam would mean freeing Lucifer and Micheal. They could never do that, but it still was tempting. They had given so much to the world. She had been very tempted to say 'screw the world' and get her brother back, no matter the consequences. She had been drunk and almost had started the ritual when Bobby clubbed her over the head, literally. What followed was a very long ass lecture of the older hunter, that had ended in a drunken night of confessions.

They had never spoken of that night again, and as far as she was aware he hadn't told Dean. Even more, she didn't think Bobby and Dean had spoken since he had moved in with Lisa.

As she hung up the phone she looked over her apartment. Her eyes drawn towards the large antique chest that made up her living room table. No one knew it was where she stored all her hunting gear, ready to take off when needed. Her walls were filled with books she needed for her studies and the books she had gathered over the years hunting. Another bookcase was filled with the ones she nicked from Bobby. He had snorted when he had spotted them, but didn't comment. That was basically approval from the grumpy old man.

* * *

She woke up with a gasp of Sam's name on her lips. Another nightmare, well another time reliving Sam's death. She looked at the time on her alarm clock and groaned, it was almost three o'clock. She was supposed to be at college at nine,, but there was no way she would be able to fall asleep again. Sighing she flicked on the lights and made her way to the kitchen. Might as well get an early start today, she'd figured.

It was then that she heard it. In the distance there was the distinct sound of a wolf howling. She had hunted enough to recognize that sound. It wasn't possible though, wolves weren't spotted in California for over sixty years.

She shook her head, it was probably her head screwing with her. She was on edge after the nightmare and thinking about her hunting life that she imagined the sound. Hell, werewolves in Beacon Hills? Even Winchester luck couldn't be that crappy.

* * *

The next day she made her way to the diner after her lessons were over. To her surprise she didn't see either Stilinski men. Must be busy for them today, she mused, it was after all the first day of school for Stiles and if she recalled correctly; Scott would try out for the lacrosse team again.

As she made her way to bust some tables, she heard the conversation between two deputies.

"The coroner just finished his report," one of them said in a low voice. "And get this, those hairs? Were _wolves'_ hairs."

Jules forced herself not the freeze at those words. So she didn't imagine the sound after all.

"Do you know when we are back on the search for the other body part?" the other one asked him as he shuffled some fries in his mouth.

"We're back on at four," the other replied.

Jules shook her head and walked away to the kitchen to dump the dirty dishes there. She forced her body to relax, it couldn't be happening. A body in parts? Wolves' hairs? She automatically looked at the date and mentally cursed. Week before the full moon, god damnit!

She really didn't want to, but knew she couldn't just step back. A werewolf was in Beacon Hills and it was no innocent puppy that's for sure. Tonight she'd go a hunting.

The moon was up as she slowly and carefully traipsed through the woods. She knew how to stalk a predator. At first she had made her way into the preservation as she looked for a trail to pick up. When she had a general direction, she started move down wind a bit, making sure that her scent carried away from the trail, not towards it.

As she made her way to a small clearing, she heard the distinct sound of a bow releasing its arrow. A cry followed soon after. It sounded young, way younger than she expected. She had hacked into the police files and knew this was no young puppy at work. The cry sounded boyish.

More sounds could be heard as she silently stalked towards the clearing. She then heard a voice that made her see red.

"Take him," it said.

"Walt," she growled furiously.

 **Flashback**

 _She woke up with a start, like a threat was looming nearby. As she focused her eyes and brains, it turned out she wasn't wrong. Across the room her two brothers were sitting up on the bed. Both of them with a shotgun pointed at mid-chest by two masked men. It took her a few seconds to realize she had a masked and armed man of her own in front of her._

" _Morning, little sis," Dean greeted her awkward._

" _What the hell is going on here?" she grumbled out, not even attempting to cover herself up. Too late for that anyhow._

" _Hand where I can see them!" the man shouted at her._

 _She lifted her hands with a sleepy nonchalance. She looked at her brother who staring at his man with a bit more focus._

" _Is that you Roy?" he asked him. The man didn't responded._

" _It is isn't it?" he confirmed his suspicion himself. He then turned towards the man guarding Sam. "That makes you Walt, hiya Walt. And the man who condemned himself to death threatening my little sister must be Gerard."_

 _The three men exchanged looks before they took off their masks, revealing their faces._

" _Doesn't matter," Gerard commented as he lifted his shotgun a bit closer towards Jules' chest._

" _Well, is it just me or do you three gentlemen seem quite upset?"_

" _You think you can just flip the switch on the apocalypse and walk away, Sam?" Roy demanded of her brother._

 _Instead of disagreeing with the claim, Sam looked desponded._

" _Who told you that?" Jules demanded, sitting a bit more forward, ready to leap at a moment notice._

" _We're not the only hunters after you," Gerard smiled as he loaded his gun, both Roy and Walt copying them._

 _Jules tensed, and saw Dean was stunned for probably the first time she could remember._

" _See you in the next life," Walt muttered._

" _Just hear me out," Sam pleaded. "I can explain, okay? Please."_

 _Jules saw Dean's expression turn darker and darker as he looked at Walt. Jules knew whatever happened next, he was a dead man walking._

 _The stand-off took a few more seconds before Sam was blasted by a shell in the chest. With a quiet groan he fell backwards._

 _Dean flinched in shock, as Jules leaped forward attacking Gerard in front of her. She quickly sliced his stomach with the knife she had stowed on her body, even in sleep. Gerard fought her as Walt quickly turned around and shot her as well._

 _She fell in a heap on the floor, pain overwhelming her but unfortunately still conscious. She knew she was seconds away from death._

" _Stay the hell down," she heard Roy say._

" _Shoot him," Walt said._

" _Killing Sam was right and Jules was necessary, but Dean…" Roy was cut off._

" _He made us and we just snuffed his siblings, you idiot," she heard Gerard say, although the voices were harder to hear as she slipped away. "You want to spend the rest of your life, knowing Dean Winchester is on your ass? 'Cause I don't. Shoot him."_

 _There was silence for a bit._

" _Go ahead, Roy, do it," even as weak as she was, she could recognize the unbridled fury in her brother's voice. "But I'm gonna warn you. When I come back.. I'm going to be pissed."_

 _The threat loomed in the air. "Come on," the bark that reminded her so much of her father sounded through the room. Her father, so close…_

 _As she fell into darkness she could hear the blast._

As she made herself ready to attack the two she knew to be Roy and Walt, something else beat her to it.

The two flung through the air and there was chaos for a second before she saw a shadow pulling the arrow out of the teenager and make off into the woods. As Argent tried to follow them, she decided to this was the time she had been waiting for. Fury, the same as that day, flowed through her.

"Not so fast," she called out and stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Argent demanded.

"Now, I know we haven't seen each other for almost a decade, Argent, but that hurts," she mocked him. "I thought my reputation alone would make it easy to realize who I was, but since it isn't… let me give you a hint."

Argent looked at her his gun still pointing up, while her shotgun remained steadily pointed in her direction.

"I, and my two brothers used to travel around and hunt anything and everything. Though the last couple of years it was mostly the big game we hunted, things that made you crapped your pants."

"Winchester," Argent confirmed.

She nodded at him. "I have a message for your dad."

Chris raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Tell him this; the Winchesters managed to come back, and we are still very pissed."

At that she lowered her shotgun and walked over to the two other men, who had awoken a bit.

"Hiya Roy, Walt," she greeted them casually.

They reared back in shock and fear as they recognized her.

"Ah, so you remember, good," she noted satisfied with the fear in their eyes. She turned to Walt.

"Want to know what it feels like to be dying slowly by a shotgun to the chest?" she asked him nonchalantly.

"Look, Jules," he tried to plead with her.

She pulled her handgun out of the back of her jeans.

"Don't worry, unlike you I've never killed or tried to kill a human," she assured him. "But I am gonna take my revenge here and now."

Not hesitating she shot him in the balls. "Good luck passing those sucky genes, dickhead."

Argent cocked his gun. "What the hell, Winchester?"

She turned back around in a split second and held him under her own aim.

"You want to know what those two and daddy dearest did, Argent?" she sneered at him. "Decided to get pay back for Sammy trying to stop the apocalypse. Did you know what the last seal was?"

Argent looked at her with a cold stare.

"Killing Lillith," she replied. This made him turn down the gun in his hands.

"He did it," she continued on, "not knowing that it would pop the box. We tried to avert it. Before we were well on our way, these two and _your_ dad decided to pump a lead. So, me shooting him in the balls? Not too bad."

As Argent didn't say anything, she turned back towards Roy.

"Standing by, doing nothing?" she taunted him. "And you call yourself a hunter."

With these words she pistol whipped him into unconsciousness.

"Okay," she shrugged her shoulders as she turned back to Argent, "I´m good."

As she walked away she paused a bit and spoke without looking at the younger Argent.

"I heard the werewolf that first night, and the way the body was mutilated? That was a grown-ass beast, not some teenage puppy. Honestly, I thought Argents _knew_ about werewolves."

She walked away, not knowing that the two werewolves that got away just heard the entire conversation.

 **Scott and Derek**

Scott turned to Derek as Jules walked away through the woods. This night was too much. First, Allison went missing with Derek. Then, he got freaking shot with an arrow and genuinely feared he would die. And finally, a girl who seemed like a smart ass but kind waitress and college student, turned out to be some sort of psychopath.

As Scott looked Derek in the eye, he saw naked fear on it.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Scott," the older werewolf replied. "She´s a Winchester."

Derek spoke the last name as if it was the devil himself.

"I heard that, but her last name is Tyler actually," he replied still feeling pretty overwhelmed because of the night he was having.

"You don´t understand," the man replied. "Winchesters are known throughout the world as the worst hunters in existence. They," he paused for a second. "What she said was true. The Winchesters stopped the apocalypse."

Scott was stunned, the apocalypse it seemed absurd.

"Are you freaking serious?" he almost screamed.

"Oh yes," he confirmed. "Try to stay away from her, Scott. If she finds out what you are… you´d wished you had died by that arrow tonight."

"She shot those two hunters," he mumbled to himself.

Derek nodded with a frown.

"Didn't you hear what she said?" he demanded. "They tried to kill her and her brothers by the sounds of it. They, they.."

Derek shook his head.

"The Winchesters are known to become insane when it comes to family. Best way to cross one is to go after one of the others. That she is here? It's bad news, it can only mean her brothers aren't that far behind."

And with one final look at Argent who was now supporting his comrade he pulled Scott away to safety.


End file.
